Moonlight Beauty
by Heaven Parsley Scythe
Summary: Ushiwaka tells his story to everyone about his quest for love, despite going through pain and stress after Amaterasu left for the Great Celestial Plains. His sole mission is simply find the woman dubbed the Moonlight Beauty. Comments are welcomed.


"Moonlight Beauty"

An Okami First Person Narrative

Rating: M

Contents: Dialogue, Battle Violence, Scenes of Sexual Nature

[Hearing the echoing sounds of the flute]

Hark! The call of the Heavens, the Earth, the Sea... They summon me forth to tell my side of the story. Waka, the God's gift to man, is here! Oh, Bonjour, mon chèries, I thought that you would come all the way to the Land of the Rising Sun to find a person who can prophesize the whole future, huh? Well, mon amis, you all have lucked out. You have missed a lot of action when I was helping out the great goddess of the sun by the name of Amaterasu and her little bouncing friend Issun, especially helping her get to the Great Celestial Plains after knocking the living daylights off of that demonic deity Yami. But, people, let's get one thing straight. I know some of you think I am funny and all too cocky. Well, I am not. In fact, I have come here to tell my own story about how I came about with a special person... who has changed my life for the better. In fact, she is within my heart for the rest of my life. Yes, mon amis, I want to talk to you about a girl who is known to all as "The Moonlight Beauty." But, how did this came to be? This journey began...100 days after Amaterasu ascended to the Celestial Plains. I remembered that time when I was saying my final goodbyes to mon ami Amaterasu, but at a painful time. My heart pounded wildly, my arms and legs shaking, sweating on my back, but not only that, tears came close to my eyes as I immediately saw the wolf-form deity return as a human goddess, but of course, without Issun. When I saw her human form for only five seconds, it came clear to me that I was completely enamored by the beautiful legendary goddess. However, even if I would declare my love quickly to her, she then disappeared right before my eyes, never to be seen again. It was very crushing that I never get to kiss the beautiful goddess of the sun, or kiss her goodbye. I almost cried my heart out for her, literally. It was just painful. Losing Amaterasu for her to return to the heavens never made me the same again, or so it may seem to be. I remember that day returning to the sky headquarters in the Aristocratic Quarters of Sei-An City, where the Tao Trooper Abe was at his usual post, but with an unfamiliar new trooper who nearly had the same attributes as me, but wasn't part of my truly gifted race. I remembered knowing his name, but it kind of felt unusual to hear his name. He went by the name of Gekizanka and had a knack for anything electrical and with Camille Flowers. Like I said, unusual to see a person of a weird portmanteau of Geki and Sazanka, however, he was very quiet. He will only speak when he is ordered to do something. When I hopped out of my celestial vehicle, all I just did was wave to Abe and Gekizanka and went to my resting suite, wanting to be alone for awhile. All I kept thinking about was Amaterasu, yet I felt something missing in my life. But who could this missing link be? For me being a 200-year-old prophet, it was no use arguing over how I am going to live my life around Nippon. As I looked up to the ceiling, I end up staring at my insignia for hours, knowing that I still have a job to do as a prophet and member of the most strongest clan ever lived by man. I just don't want to say the title because it was tarnished a long time ago by that demon Yami, causing me to just say the words "truly gifted race" in title. Just as I was about to close my eyes and drift to sleep, with tears flowing onto my cheeks, my leader, and spiritual advisor, Sugawara, entered with a pot of tea and hot udon for me to enjoy for the afternoon meal. However, he did notice me sleeping with tears flowing around my face. Sugawara saw me for the first time showing emotions for a person I adored the most, even if she was in a form of a wolf. Sugawara then responded to my emotions by saying this:

"You must've adored the great goddess of the sun; I might take it, Ushiwaka-sama?"

Suddenly, I woke up and felt startled by the presence of the Great Spiritual Advisor Sugawara. From there, I immediately responded to the great advisor and said to him:

"It's no use to escape my harrowing love for Amaterasu, Sugawara-san. I feel so now emptied to state the fact that after years of seeing the great goddess as a form of a wolf, it came to my attention that I was attracted to the wolf, but I was seeing her in human form because of her markings. But, now, being a goddess in the Great Celestial Plains, I won't be able to see her again. It's heartbreaking to see her go."

Sugawara, pouring some hot tea for me, sat down with me near a table and told me this:

"Ushiwaka-sama, I know how you feel for a beautiful goddess who protects us from all evil, but you must take it to consideration that as a goddess, she has no time for love for a man. Yes, she does love everybody, but for her, marriage is out of the question, unless she has to find a husband to succeed as king of the Plains. Don't feel too bad about losing her, Ushiwaka-sama. I am the only member to never fall in love in my whole lifetime."

"You never fell in love with a person you wanted to be with for the remainder of your existence?" I questioned. Sugawara responded:

"Exactly. I was never sick through love because I never sought a chance to be with a maiden for my entire life. However, for Gekizanka, our newest Tao trooper, he told me that he was about to fall in love with a girl who shined the radiant light to his blue eyes. But, he ended up with a higher calling when he came to join the Tao Troopers due to his adherence to Taoism."

"Radiant light?" I said. "Geki-kun almost fell in love with a person who shined the radiant light on his eyes? I don't want to be rude, Sugawara-sama, but how old is Gekizanka? When I first saw him, he almost had the same exact attributes as me."

"He's a very young boy, but don't let that name fool you, Ushiwaka-sama," said Sugawara. "Although not part of our own tribe you chose not to say because of the tragedy at the hands of Yami, however, this person actually has a real name. He chose not to disclose it because he opted to name himself Gekizanka, a kid who is technically crazed when surrounded by Camille Flowers. He's only 11 but he had many feelings of different women during the events of Orochi and Yami. The -zanka part had me feeling he has a crush on the beautiful lady of Kamiki, Sazanka, but then he chose to find this girl who shined her radiant light onto him. A rumor has it that she is immortal as well as you, despite the fact that she is 18 in normal humanity. I read a person's age based on their immortality. I am also immortal, yet I am the oldest at 50 years apart near you, Ushiwaka-sama. But, listen to me, and listen carefully. I have been around with the tribe for a long time, and let me tell you something, I love everyone who became a part of my tribe. They're like family to me. Gekizanka chose to be with us, and he made a right choice. His family died in a tragic fire but he stood strong and prayed everyday for their parents to be protected in heaven. Abe is still with us. But most importantly, Ushiwaka-sama, you're like a son to me. Really I do. But without love in your heart, you cannot be complete. We need to find a way to bring you the joys of life of not only a prophet, but a person who can love and cherish a man in your life. I mean it. I want you to be very cheerful all through your life. As your spiritual advisor, I want you to embark on a life-changing quest in search for true love. Your only sole purpose is this title: Radiant Light."

"Radiant Light?" I questioned. "Do you really mean it? You want me to search for the girl who is known as the Radiant Light?"

"Hai," said Sugawara in Japanese. "However, she is also known as the Moonlight Beauty. A person who vows to connect with someone of great importance, but also wanting to fill the void that she has gone through when she became immortal. However, her name is not known. I know her, but I won't tell you. You must do it alone. But, it will not be an easy journey. It's going to be long. It's going to be painful. Also, never forget about the violent past that you went through when we were protecting our tribe from all sorts of danger. Once you go through such obstacles, you will be able to see the radiant light, better yet, the radiant night of the moon shining onto you, your heart, and of course...with the warming hands of the heavenly angel. Would you kindly accept my offer...for the sake of the Moon Tribe?"

From there, I felt an intense feeling through my body when Sugawara immediately said that title that I didn't want to utter. Sugawara, my mentor, if not so, my father figure, really means the world to me. Suddenly, I took a big gulp and immediately said to him:

"Maybe it's time for me to begin a new life that does include one thing I never had even from the time I helped Amaterasu: love. I shall accept your offer. Maybe it's a good way to clear my sadness and bring back the happiness and joy I always show when I meet anybody that I have known of for a long time."

"Then it shall be done," said my spiritual advisor. "If we're going to send you to the place where the Moonlight Beauty is, we have got to be sure you get the proper map and instructions for your quest. (Hands me a map) Here you go. I have here is a map of Nippon. Now, I know it's kind of unusual to hand over a map that we mostly known for in teachings, but because of your life-changing quest, I have marked three most important places for you to interact before entering your destination for the Moonlight Beauty: Ankoku Temple. Kusa Village. Agata Forest. And finally, Sasa Sanctuary. The reason I have marked your destination is because you're going to be facing three major obstacles you need to try to overcome: Fear, anguish, and sadness. Like I said that it's going to be painful and slow, but if you by chance find someone who can eliminate your impurities that caused you to be completely down, it will be of great help. But don't forget that you would need some rest and some replenishment for your body. I would be advisable to stop by at the newly constructed Kusa Playhouse and Ryokan for the night. Feel energized for your quest with the dazzling sounds of music, laughter, cries, and fun before embarking on your quest. I heard that Princess Fuse has become an actress in Kusa Village after giving up her canine warriors of adoption."

"I...I didn't know that she became an actress that quickly," I said. "That's very interesting to hear."

"Yeah, but don't get a little too sloppy when meeting with her," said Sugawara. "I just want you to get back on track and hopefully fill the void alongside the Moonlight Beauty...even it means to connect "yourself" with your body alongside hers."

"I...I don't get your pun quote there, Sugawara-sama," I said with no hesitation. He then said to me:

"Never mind. I prefer you to know that quote by yourself. Anyway, it is time. It is time to make your quest for the Moonlight Beauty a reality. Just make sure you promise me this, Ushiwaka-sama...

Please, come back in one peace...and with a smile on your face."

Knowing that I have a chance to come back as a happy person and with someone that is missing in my heart, I immediately bow in respect to Sugawara and immediately prepare my equipment for this quest, even though I have been on various quests without anything to keep me surviving. However, I was still trying to figure out who is this Moonlight Beauty? Who could this person be of great importance? Better yet, could there be a possibility that many women that I once saw siding with Amaterasu...could it possibly be one of them? It was getting down to sunset in the Aristocratic Quarters of Sei-An City and I was preparing to make my way down to the city to pick up a few things before exiting to Ryoshima Coast. However, just as I was about to jump out of the floating headquarters, Geki-kun, the little warrior himself, ask me this favor:

"Ushiwaka-sama, I don't mean to be a bit of a brag, but before you make your trek to find the "most beautiful light" that ever lived, would you please grant me this one request?"

"Geki-kun," I said with awe. "Sure, anything I can do for the God's gift to man. What is it that you like to request?"

"I'm starting to get love sick already and it's because of that lovely woman I have encountered a long time ago," said Geki-kun. "But it didn't have to do with this beautiful maiden you're going to find. Maybe it's something to do with Sazanka, that lovely woman from Kamiki Village, and every time I go to sleep, I keep dreaming about one day growing up in immortality and hoping one day to lend her the hand in marriage."

"Geki-kun," I once again said in awe. "Ma petite ami d'enfant. You're like me; I'm love sick as well. But in a more serious sense. Do you have anything to send to Sazanka?"

"Actually," he began, "I want to send out two letters, each with a poem and bags of flower seeds to plant. One is for Sazanka with Camille flower seeds, and one...for a girl by the name of Kagura in a small valley known as Wahei Town. It's a town near the border point of Agata Forest. She's an actress with the Kusa Village Mikojo Club."

"Hmm, Wahei Town," I said while thinking. "That's not that much of a distant when entering Agata Forest. Kagura. What a beautiful name for an actress for you, Geki-kun. Here. Put your notes into my scroll and I'll protect the seeds at all cost. I'll make sure to deliver the stuff to Sazanka and Kagura."

Gekizanka, shedding tears of joy despite trying to hold off his emotions, said to me:

"Thank you...Ushiwaka-sama."

I immediately shook his hands in friendship, and with that, I immediately bid my last adieu and slowly went down to the ground of the Aristocratic Quarter to begin my quest. However, as I was beginning to walk, back inside, my advisor was sitting down with his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping. He was praying to someone. He then said:

"Sakuya, powerful deity of all Nippon, please guide my great warrior Ushiwaka down to the path of happiness and love. Don't let him see himself trampled through the perils of sadness, anguish, and fear. Please, I want to see him happy again."

From there, I felt that Sugawara was indeed thinking about me through his heart because he wants me to be very happy and cheerful again like I was when I met Amaterasu and Issun. That's the reason he prayed for Sakuya to protect me from all harm. As I was about to exit Sei-An City, I have came across the abandoned library full of stories, prayer slips, and rosary beads. But, from there, I noticed some loose prayer slips that were hanging out of an old, out-dated story book. I just didn't want it to fly out into the wrong hands. With great intentions, I immediately took the prayer slips and put it on my rolling scroll for safekeeping. However, just before I exited the library, something came to mind. I recognized the mirror that is still very active, but I also spotted a stray red bead and a loose red shoe. Something tells me that someone that Amaterasu first met...is alive. But I can't quite put my finger to it. However, I cannot constrew my confusion as I must continue with my quest for the Moonlight Beauty. When I came at the Commoner's Quarters of Sei-An City, I noticed that the city...was completely emptied. I was then saying to myself "Give me a break, I thought everyone were alright, now they went dead on me?" However, just as I was about to exit Sei-An City, there was a scroll with a huge picture of a young child actress promoting a new play in Kusa Village. I didn't hesitate to look at the school and it read:

"A story a passion for love and fire. The Kusa Playhouse presents "Aibakudan" (Love Bomb) starring Princess Fuse and renowned child actress Kagura with special guest host, the Flaming Pyrotechnic Tama."

From there, it hits me in the head. Kagura. That's what Geki-kun was referring to when I was talking with him. No wonder he wasn't joking about being love sick. He did indeed have a connection with anything flora, especially Camille Flowers.

"Hmm," I began. "It's getting closer to sunset. If I can make my trek to Ryoshima Coast, I can enter the Ankoku Temple as planned before heading to Kusa Village, then make my stop at the Playhouse and Ryokan and give Kagura the items requested by Geki-kun. Hmm. Great idea, ma cherie."

So I decided to make my way up to Ryoshima Coast to get closer to the Ankoku Temple as promised. But, as I was trekking through, there was one piece of information that I forgot to read. They said about the Kusa Playhouse, but then I forgot to read that it will be held in a newly constructed ryokan where the Onigiri-Sensei's Dojo was originally at. I was baffled at the fact that it was supposed to be in Kusa Village, the hometown of Princess Fuse. From there, I made a regrettable thought that Sugawara made a big mistake telling me that going to the Kusa Playhouse and Ryokan was going to help me through my quest. I was wrong. It was getting dark, the wind was beginning to blow gently, but it was getting that closer to rain. Even though it would take me awhile to get closer to Kusa Village, I decided to find a nice, warm place near the lightless small house next closer to the bell at Ankoku Temple. But then, I begin to see some light inside the small house. But...how can that be? There was no candle lit inside the small house. But when I turned around, the light was being flashed by the lanterns lit at the newly constructed ryokan up to where the Dojo was normally at. I just couldn't handle the fact that I was a tad bit confused, but even though the ryokan is far out of Kusa Village, I decided to first take my first trip to the Ankoku Temple area. When I immediately reached to the top of the hill to the temple, I went inside to pay homage to the gods for my protection and well-being, as what Sugawara has prescribed for me for my journey. However, just as I was about to leave, there was another item that was left behind that was not part of the temple. When I picked it up, it was completely made of bamboo. A Shakuhachi flute. I thought to myself:

"What's a shakuhachi flute doing here inside this temple? Better yet, how did this get here?"

I know that it's a treasured musical instrument by Hasu of the Hanagami, but I just couldn't bear to let this treasured piece of instrument go to waste. With no haste, I immediately set sights for the ryokan at the northern islet in Ryoshima Coast. Everyone, especially residents of Sei-An City, were stoked to see the actors in action for Aibakudan, Ryoshima Coast's first ever Noh play. I have been a fan of Noh plays and have always thought about one day performing one in honor of the Moon Tribe without the sense of tragedy. However, just as I was about to enter the ryokan to set up my living quarter for the night, fireworks started to erupt in the skies, and from there, I already knew the shapes and patterns that this person does to contribute to his artwork; the old flame himself who goes by the name of Tama. It was very surprising to see Tama presenting not only fireworks, but also his acting ability for the Noh play of Aibakudan. But how did he manage to start acting? As I was about to search for the answer, the gong immediately rang, indicated that the play was about to begin. Tama immediately said to the crowd:

"Alrighty, my friends, our Noh play Aibakudan will be starting in less than thirty minutes. Please bring in at least a thousand yen and enjoy some fresh fruits and cherry juice on your way in. Hope everyone has a great time today."

"Well I'll be," I said to Tama. "This is very surprising to see you after all these years as the firework specialist of Shinshu Field."

"Huh?" said Tama. "Hoo, hoo, well, I'll be indeed. Ushiwaka-sama. And to think we weren't going to see you again after that terrible conflict against Yami. So glad to meet you on such short notice."

"No kidding," I said. "And to think I wasn't going to find your famous Kusa Playhouse and Ryokan at Kusa Village. What happened?"

"Well," he began, "Long story short. We couldn't find sufficient amount of candles to have a lot of lights for our play. Thank goodness for the Dojo Sensei. He sold off his old dojo as he was going to retire so he supplied us with candles here after we made a deal to construct a ryokan here in Ryoshima Coast. This ryokan is near identical to the one in Kusa Village, but the difference is the settings under a night of stars. However, I opted to name this ryokan under the pretense that one day the plays will be set under the moonlight. I call it the Gekkou Itari Ryokan."

"M...moonlight," I said since he blurted out moonlight. I did note that it was indeed the night of a full moon, but by the looks of it, I don't see any golden effects from the moon. Odd, I must say. I immediately ask Tama this:

"Tama-san, if it's no trouble at all, I like to deliver a special message and a bag of flower seeds to the child actress by the name of Kagura. It's by special request from a boy who has been lovesick for a while."

"Ooo," said Tama. "A boy who is in love with our fabled actress. I don't know if she's available because she's getting ready for her role in Aibakudan. However, I'll be glad to let you come to the quarters and talk to Princess Fuse. Don't bother the entrance fee. You're more than welcome to enjoy our play."

Didn't seem so bad at all to ask so I bowed to Tama for respect and lead myself into the quarters where all actors and actresses are beginning to prep up for the night's show. However, I managed to spot the dressing quarters jointly of Kagura and the former owner of the Satomi House: Princess Fuse. Just as I was about to get into the dressing quarters, Princess Fuse immediately came out of her dressing quarter, donning a beautiful fuchsia robe with purple trimmings, marked with some cherry blossom petals on it. It was also the first time she doesn't dawn the dog-ear-style hair-do, but kept her long black hair. She was so beautiful, I couldn't hardly breathe. Fuse, seeing me for the first time ever since the conflict, was in shock and awe that, like what Tama said, that I was still alive after the conflict against Yami. However, unlike ladies that come out and hug me tightly, she held my hands in gratitude and said to me:

"Oh, Ushiwaka-sama, I can't believe that you are actually still alive after nearly 50 days since the dreaded battle against Yami. I was worried that you, being the sole survivor of the Moon Tribe, would end up dying in front of the great goddess of the sun Amaterasu. I am just so grateful to see you after all these days of hearing the great news. What made you come up to see my play alongside Tama and the little child actress?"

"Just a long story to tell, though," I said. "I'm just on a spiritual quest to find the Moonlight Beauty. It was prescribed by my advisor Sugawara. He told me that I was emptied through my life without anyone to cherish. But I don't want to divulge into hapless pity talk about me. However, I am not alone. Gekizanka has gone through the perils of love when I first saw him and he wants to send a special gift to Kagura in a form of a scroll of a poem and some cherry blossom seeds to plant."

Fuse, so enamored at the fact that she saw a small but thoughtful present that I was presenting to her for Kagura, immediately said to me:

"You're so thoughtful to make a kid's dream come true. Gekizanka. I always remember that he was also enamored with Sazanka, the darling maiden of Kamiki Village. So adorable. I'll make sure to give the present to Kagura right after the play. (Softly kisses me on the cheek)"

Feeling like I was in a circle of thoughtfulness and gentleman-like kindness, I decided to feel relaxed and went inside the theater to see the Aibakudan Noh play that they were advertising in Sei-An City. However, what was I about to see would put me through the trials of something I had to avoid in my venture for the Moonlight Beauty. It was the third act of the Noh play, and so far I have ventured the story of the young boy who had a knack for fireworks but was madly in love with a beautiful maiden of Wahei, the peaceful town close to the borders of Agata Forest. It was to the point that this boy, who was in love with her, couldn't find a way to impress her until he came up with an idea. This is where Tama, the famous specialist for fireworks, did his work as the grown-up boy, Bakihaki, or Baki for short, who wanted to impress his star cross lover, Aimimi, who was living in Wahei Town, far away across Hachigachi Meadows. From there, I was trying to pick up the pieces of Tama and Princess Fuse as a connection. What I saw was the biggest part of the Noh play where Bakihaki started preparing the fireworks to send a signal to Aimimi in Wahei Town, when suddenly...I saw the young child actress flying across the air, sending a message to Bakihaki. She said to Bakihaki:

"Oh, gracious, loving, patiently, Bakihaki-kun. For what great need have you bestowed upon here in Hachigachi Meadows?"

"Oh, Megumi-oomikami," said Bakihaki, "I am so glad to you come by at this moment. There's this woman over there in Wahei Town, whom I am making an offer of her heart my presenting an array of fireworks to show to the heavenly stars upon me."

"Huh?" I concerned. When I heard of heavenly stars, there were more that I was trying to take the piece of the puzzle. I heard Kagura, playing as the Great Deity of the Moon Megumi, said this:

"Oh, Bakihaki-kun, that's going overboard on a vast array of fireworks. Too much will drive her away. Bakihaki, with a heart so pure to the touch, there is one special way I can lead you to the love of your life."

I then saw the child actress made a special prayer, a silent one, and caused all the firework settings to be made to one. And then, I saw the scene where it turned to the firework being shot in a form of a cherry blossom flower, signaling the lights to come to the far right, appearing Princess Fuse as Aimimi, the star cross lover of Bakihaki. From there, far and wide, I noticed that they appeared at the center of Saigo Bridge, where they finally meet for the first time in their life. And then, just as they were about to kiss for the first time, it then hit me. Princess Fuse is now the wife of Tama. So it was all clear to me now. Princess Fuse, who lost her first husband, Yatsufusa, from the hands of the Demon Imps, has found happiness once more with Tama. But about Kagura...What about her? Could she be the adopted daughter of the two happy lovers? That got me confused again.

[Thunder and rain outside the ryokan]

The Noh play was a success and made Tama an overnight sensation alongside his wife Princess Fuse. I loved the play, but something was bothering me after finding out that they're together. I was okay deciding to walk all the way straight to Kusa Village to get into my next destination. I did manage to get all the items acquired from my journey to protect it from the rain. Man, talk about time traveling through fifty days worth of pure nightmares against Yami and things change pretty quick. However, just as I was about to leave for Kusa Village, I was starting to hear some voices coming from a private hut at the backside of the ryokan. But what kind of voices am I hearing? I decided to find out what the fuss was about, but that's where I hit one of my obstacles: Anguish. Everyone who was in the ryokan quickly went to sleep, while the others made their trek back to Sei-An City, so I was alone, still awake and full of energy. When I silently went to the small hut, I noticed the wooded windows being slightly opened, and from there, I accidentally spotted Tama and Princess Fuse... (gulps) ...how should I put it to softer terms...consummating their marriage. I just couldn't believe it in my eyes that I was seeing the two "connecting" together as a whole. From there, I was in stunned silence seeing the shining, beautiful, albeit naked body of Princess Fuse, around Tama, who on times get really dirty and smelling like sulfuric gunpowder, but he was clean as a fiddle. Still, his adverse love for Princess Fuse did come to mind when I saw his performance alongside Kagura and Fuse. From there, I saw the two of them thrusting each other softly in rhythmic patterns, hoping to keep the passion lasting longer, well into the moon-filled night. I then started to hear Fuse's beautiful voice, her soft voice, her voice that entangles her soul, crying for Tama to say this:

"Tamaya-kun. Don't let go of me. Please, don't let go. Let yourself keep going until you can't take it anymore. Tamaya-kun."

Tama couldn't say anything as he was flushed with intense passion around his body, letting Princess Fuse straddle around his waist so she can feel the sensation and somewhat tingling, cooling feeling after resting for a bit. But there, they quickly got onto their Tatami bed, where Fuse immediately started screaming for passion while Tama was quickly thrusting inside of her. Suddenly, I started to shake, trembling in fear, knowing for one big reason: love. Romance. That is what was missing when I was following Amaterasu during the adventure to stop Yami. I just couldn't bear it. I held my arms onto my chest, clinching in severe pain like I was going to die. But then, I started to shed tears again, but this time, I was crying. I was crying for the next ten minutes, in the cold rain, feeling the pain of not having someone to be with you for the remainder of your life, and not experience the fantasies of life. It was so painful. How can an immortal prophet end up shaking to bits just because he is empty in pure love? It was just too much...for me.

[Midnight / Taka Pass]

It was midnight and it was still raining around Nippon, especially when I made it out easily at the City Checkpoint. I made it alright to Taka Pass, yet I was all in agonizing pain and sadness after finding out that without romance, you're nothing in your soul. Consequently, I was getting closer to where I need to go next, and that was Kusa Village. I did manage to find some shelter under the Guardian Sapling, however, I was worthless to take shelter because of my pain, so the only way was to trek a little longer to get inside to the cave that leads upwards to the upper part of Taka Pass. When I finally entered, I managed to at least settle at the center of a small islet surrounded by a pond so I can relax and dry myself up for the night. Although I felt so damp and cold all around my body, I did manage to bring in an extra set of clothes so I can relax a little. I then heard a loud, roaring thunderstorm hitting Taka Pass. It looked like the weather wasn't going to be that pretty. After finding some fresh peaches and oranges to consume with fresh water, I immediately lay down on the ground, slowly but surely closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep to rest my body till the next cry of the cock. Everyone was in their houses, watching the pouring rain smash through their crops, but technically they needed the rain because it was drying up. However, many people, especially the elderly Orange Couple, were actually happy to see the rain because of a special prayer in honor of the God of the Moon. But, why is the moon lit despite the fact we're having rain at a time like this. Suddenly, while I was still asleep, still drowning tears out of my eyes, my right hand suddenly felt a spurt. I was still asleep when I felt the little sprout starting to grow bigger, but it then emitted a beautiful, fragrant smell all around me. But...I was relaxed. The beautiful smell made me relaxed all around my body, and then it happened. A plethora of Cherry Blossoms were sprouting all around the cave area, blooming in pure nature. Suddenly, up on the top of the ceiling, where there was an open site, albeit it being small, a small ray of light then hit on my body, glowing brightly without even feeling the rays. Suddenly, as I woke up, shocked and concerned on why the cherry blossoms and the ray of light was all around me, I then heard a soft, sweet, beautiful voice:

"Ushiwaka..."

"What on earth?" I said. "What's that voice I am hearing?"

"Ushiwaka...," said that soft voice echoing around the cave. I then said:

"The voice. The soft, sweet, passionate, beautiful voice I am hearing. It's so pure. Wait. Could it be...Could it be you, Amaterasu?"

"Ushiwaka...," said that voice again. "Follow the light...Follow the radiant light towards the guardian sapling..."

"Guardian Sapling?" I asked. "But, I am worthless to stay near the tree. I have not been avoiding the obstacles my spiritual advisor has told me to."

"Ushiwaka," again the voice, "Don't feel grief in your soul. Let the light take you there. Don't be sad for me."

Suddenly, the light shone brightly as I was floating off the ground then suddenly went quickly to the Guardian Sapling, where in a moment's notice, my body, once clammy and cold, was warm, soft, and bright. My wet clothes were the same thing, too, but my items were protected inside a Konohana Blossom from the rain. Speaking of which, what was going on? When the light sent me to the Guardian Sapling, I am not feeling the rain at all. But why? Then, my answer came in quickly. The air then quickly perfumed to the beautiful cherry blossom smell and there I saw, coming out of the radiant pink light...was the beautiful, majestic princess of her beloved sacred tree: Sakuya. She opened her eyes, gazing at my face. She opened her hand in grace and said to me:

"Oh, caring and loving Ushiwaka, don't be afraid of feeling my pure hands onto yours. Gaze to them and take a deep breath. Let the fresh scent of my budding cherry blossoms revive your spirit."

Seeing the sheer beauty of the beautiful Sakuya and her perfumed abundance, I carefully gazed unto her pure hands, held on to it for a couple of seconds, but then, she lifted me up slowly, grasping my hands gracefully, and when I was lifted up from the ground, she looked onto me again, but this time with a uplifting smile. She came by my side to help me with my difficult situation I have been enduring since I started off on my quest. The night was still dreary from the storm, but the Guardian Sapling was not. All through the night, Sakuya and I were watching the pure rain hitting the dry, now wet ground while seeing the plants come to life for the crops to grow very healthy. But, something was confusing me. Why did Sakuya come to my aid when I didn't pray for any help? I immediately said to Sakuya this:

"Sakuya-hime, I just need to ask a question that has been puzzling me since you came by. Why did you came by to Taka Pass and found me ravaged and wet after my stop at Ryoshima Coast?"

Sakuya, still smiling with a pure heart, said this to me:

"Kind of hard to tell, Ushiwaka-sama, but ever since I found out that a mysterious white light has been seen somewhere around Nippon, I had to find someone to see if he's seeking for the radiant light. However, I started feeling something troubling around my soul and it looked bad to me that someone was on a quest to restore his or her own pure life. So, in order to do so, I seek some comments with your spiritual advisor Sugawara to see what was going on. And then, when I heard that the Tao Master Ushiwaka ventured out of his home to find someone to fill the void inside your heart, that made me worried. Sugawara made a terrible mistake in asking you to venture four places to find the person dubbed the Moonlight Beauty. He forgot to mention two things when you were heading your way out. The Kusa Playhouse and Ryokan and its village. That area has been evacuated since the dry spell and we're trying to avoid any fire threats that might plagued the city. So far, it has been safe to go back, but with the much needed rain, Kusa Village can thrive once again. But I can't believe Sugawara gave you misguided information to go find the Moonlight Beauty. That was just wrong of him."

"So in other words," I said, "Sugawara misguided himself in giving me proper information that will lead me to the Moonlight Beauty?"

"Precisely," said Sakuya. "That's why I told him to stay out of this predicament and let me handle the situation with you. I know it sounded harsh when I told him to back off, but Sugawara really needed to think about what he has done. And the reason why I came to your aid...is your heart."

"My heart?" I said in shock. "How come?"

"It's your emotions that's taking a huge toll when you're not around with someone you love," she began, "Especially the one you protected during the darkest time, Amaterasu. I am in the same field as you are, Ushiwaka-kun. However, it's just that I have never grown fond of men who are very respectful and diligent to love me forever. But maybe one day I will be with someone who would love the fresh scent of cherry blossom flowers every day. I always feel so refresh when rain comes to nurture my delicate saplings all around Nippon, especially the Konohana. It's like you're taking a bath to wash away the work you have accumulated all day. I for myself would stay inside the Konohana while my naked body is replenished with the pure rain and perfume of the cherry blossoms. When I feel so energized, I always come by to see how things are going around Nippon. That's why I've chosen to stay alongside with you for awhile until the rain stops. But, Ushiwaka-kun, I want you to hear this. The place that you saw the radiant light was indeed the voice of the Moonlight Beauty, but I decided that I want to help you to the very end. To counter with Sugawara's plan, I just want you to avoid feeling sad and disheartened while traveling towards Agata Forest and the Bamboo Forest. And the reason I am telling you this, Ushiwaka-kun, is that I want you to forever live as a cheerful, most honest, most darling, yet most romantic person you shall ever see in the light. I mean it. Here, put your right hand flat out onto my chest and there, you will feel the warm sensation towards your soul. But, you will then hear the soft voice calling for your name."

"On your chest?" I said in concern. "You sure about this, Sakuya-hime?"

"Trust me, Ushiwaka-sama," said Sakuya with a cheery smile. Soon enough I softly palmed my right hand onto Sakuya's delicate chest and waited for a bit. But then, suddenly, I started to feel very warm, and it wasn't the regular warm feeling from the weather you'll usually feel. It was the warmth...of the radiant light I have spotted a while ago. Then, my eyes started to glow, my pupils glowing radiant golden, and then, I started seeing a shadow, running forward to me, extending her soft, shining hands, crying out my name so many times. But this time, she stopped and told me this with her voice so pure:

"My darling Ushiwaka. My caring, soothing, heartwarming, darling Ushiwaka. Don't be afraid to see the radiant light. The light is pure and virginal. I know it's weird to feel my warmness inside Sakuya's chest, but it's the only way before we get to meet each other."

"Kami-sama," I said while I looked at the shadow's figure, as I felt that I was meeting the most darling woman ever. Then I said:

"But, tell me, if you're truly the girl who is known as the Moonlight Beauty, then why are you showing your radiant light from different places and nothing showing yourself? Please, I want to know. I am not being rude."

"It's because of the problem surrounding the rebirth of the demonic people known as Imps. The Imps are being brought back as remnants and vessels to the supposedly crowned "King Fury" to wreak havoc in Nippon. However, there are a couple that has threatened to demolish my new home that my grandfather built for me when I come back from the Capital of the Moon. However, I have stopped some of them, and I thought it would be best to choose you to fight them off to keep them from destroying my new home. I know it's been bothering you not knowing my name, but the name for radiant night will let you know that I will be waiting for you to come home...with me. Be brave, Ushiwaka-sama. Be brave. I want to be with you forever in the Bamboo Forest...when the time comes."

Suddenly, the light disappeared, but it kept glowing around me as I knew that I have been chosen to be the angel of the Moonlight Beauty. Suddenly, the rain stopped and it the sun was beginning to rise. Sakuya, who has been alongside with me during the night, told me this:

"Ushiwaka-kun, I know I have to leave and handle my duties as the guardian of the Konohana, but just remember this...and I want you to hold it within your lips. The light will bear you eternal happiness and joy, yet for the spring of forever romance, let Kaguya be your vessel of love."

She then gave me a long, deep, but soft kiss as a sign of strength and unity. From there, it was the first time I kissed a woman so deeply. Sakuya then said:

"Goodbye, Ushiwaka-sama. I hope your journey is a successful one. May the fresh scent of flowers be with you always."

Soon, she immediately disappeared, going back to her duties within the confines of the Konohana. However, after hearing so many times about the radiant light, especially twice it has been seen around Nippon, I finally found the answer to the person who is indeed dubbed the Moonlight Beauty. I then quietly said this name:

"Kaguya."

Kaguya. That's the name I never heard about but Sakuya did tell me that she will indeed be the vessel of love. But, I need to be careful. She told me that there's resurrected Imps roaming around becoming vessels or servants to a dark being known as King Fury. Thank goodness for Sakuya who came to my side and brought my cheerfulness back to my face and to my heart. After all that talk, I managed to get all my stuff that was incased inside the Konohana Blossom for protection and continued on my quest for the Moonlight Beauty. But, as things were getting better for me and all, something was still not right. When I left to exit towards to Agata Forest, where I first met Amaterasu, some townspeople were starting to see a cloud of purple smoke that was trekking towards to where I am going to. They immediately got worried. They believed that it could be the scourge of Blight, the "virus" that plagued the Sei-An Aristocratic Quarters and sickened the Emperor 100 days ago. Whatever it is, it was following my path. It was once again cloudy but it hasn't asked for any rain, not from my advantage point, in Agata Forest. Yes, mon ami, this is where I enjoyed the luscious blooming trees, purified water, and some frolicking animals enjoying life in Agata Forest. Ah, yes, the forest. Of course, that's where I had my first battle with Amaterasu, despite the fact it was a test of strength. But, just as I was about to head straight down to where the Deep Abyss waters are, I spotted a very tiny, yet glowing little insect walking around the wooden bars. From there, I knew straight from the get-go that it has to be the Celestial Envoy, aka the Wandering Artist, Issun. But I was still not sure about it so I decided to walk over to see the little person in person. From there, when I approached to the Poncle, he quickly turned around, and in shock, he said:

"Well I'll be the son of a gun. Well, well, pretty boy, looks like you're still at it after battling against Yami with my partner Ammy. What brings you up here again in Agata Forest?"

"Still the same renegade you are when I first saw you, huh, Issun?" I said. "Well, it's now a different story, mon ami. I am just on a quest to seek for a beautiful woman who is known to everyone as the Moonlight Beauty."

"Moonlight Beauty?" said the bouncing Poncle. "I never heard of a title before. Who told you that?"

"My spiritual advisor of the Moon Tribe, Sugawara," I said. "He told me that the Moonlight Beauty is the only hope to bring my happiness and joy back to life. It wasn't the same for me when I had to see Amaterasu leave to the Celestial Plains. However, I found out from Sakuya that I was misled of the directions leading me to find her."

"Sakuya?" said Issun. "Oh, my darling. I missed her being in the valley of her chest. But wait a minute. Moonlight Beauty? Sakuya? Did you forget to mention the Radiant Light of the Moon?"

"Huh?" I said. "You know about the Radiant Light, Issun?"

"Are you kidding me," said Issun. "I should know. I saw that darling, beautiful sweetie-pie of all ages. She was a darling with the sparkling gold hair, soft voice, and donning rabbit-ear-style leaflets on her head...I know it's strange, but she had that kind of style when we first met her when the Emperor locked her up for no reason. That was during Blight's plague around Sei-An City. If I'm not mistaken, her name has to be Kaguya, and that was a beautiful name to hear."

"Tell me, Issun," I said, "is there anyway she's going to be coming here soon to Nippon?"

"Well, Mr. Bamboo," Issun started, "had said to me that when she returns from the Capital of the Moon, he will construct a home that will be made of bamboo so she and Mr. Bamboo can live together in harmony. She's the granddaughter of the Bamboo Cutter, by the way. I'll be glad if she returns, too, you know."

Knowing that Issun and Amaterasu had meet Kaguya before and after she left, I finally started to put the pieces of the puzzle so I know where I can actually find her. So many clues. Capital of the Moon. Radiant Light. Moonlight Beauty. Mr. Bamboo. It's too daunting, but it's my only hope to see the girl that will fill my heart from the void. I couldn't resist as I said to the once-renegade Poncle:

"Issun, please lend me at least some help here. Kaguya is my only way to bring my happiness and prosperity back to my own soul. I lost it all when Amaterasu disappeared after entering the Celestial Plains. Please, just this one time."

But just as Issun was going to lend me some help...

"ISSSUNNN!" shouted another Poncle who found Issun and myself alongside the wooden bars. Then it quickly hit me in the head. The former celestial envoy to the great Shiranui: Isshaku.

"Thank goodness you're here. I got some bad news to tell you. A cloud of purple smoke is getting that closer to Agata Forest. I can sense it!"

"Purple smoke?" I said to Isshaku. "Are you sure?" Isshaku replied:

"It's no doubt, Onmyojisama. I have smelt it before. It's a foul, pungent smell of the scourge of Blight! It's supposed to be carrying the vessel for King Fury. I've ordered the evacuation of Ponc'tan just in case and settled to Sakuya's Guardian Sapling at Taka Pass."

"Is there anyone at my size is trying to fight it off?" I said. Then Isshaku said this:

"You would not believe this, but...Do you remember the time that Amaterasu managed to annihilate the demonic Ninetails? Well, despite the black scourge that went to the Ark of Yamato, I just found out that...the good version of the beautiful priestess of Sei-An City has come back alive."

"Don't you mean...?" Issun stopped but then, he knows. "Oh, my, don't tell me. The good version of "Busty Babe" is alive? How can this be?"

"Wait a second," I said when I took a bit thinking of the battle with Ninetails, and then it hits me. "So, Ninetails was a ploy by Yami. I didn't predict that to Amaterasu. So, that means... Tsudzurao. Come to think of it, I remember we had the most beautiful priestess before the scourge. She knew how to handle prayer slips, wore the blue beads around her neck...and her hair. Her left eye was never covered. Oh, my. Rao."

Knowing that I was on the brink of destroying my mission to seek the Moonlight Beauty, I quickly ran as fast as I can to get to where the battle is beginning to brew. Issun screamed loud in panic:

"Hey, you half-baked idiot! What are you trying to do? This is not a game, you fool! Come back here!"

"No, grandson," said Isshaku. "This won't do you any good screaming at the top of your lungs. I suspect he wants to stop the scourge from coming by, even if it means death and a chance to be with Kaguya."

As Isshaku and Issun were talking about my attempt to stop the scourge from happening, I quickly ran as fast as I can, hopefully I can be able to help Rao stop the scourge before it's too late. However, just before I managed to get near the Deep Abyss, they arrived quickly before you know it. From there, it was a legionnaire of Black Imps and Poltergeists, with each Black Imp holding the circling weaponry demon, aiming to stop me from trying to defeat them all. However, when I noticed their faces are now concealed, I saw the paper with the symbol that read "Aku." And there, I simply just said:

"Devil!" 

From there, I immediately pulled out my trustful Pillow Talk Sword, alongside my secondary sword, into which I said before entering battle:

"I don't want to do this, but keeping the scourge of Blight out of sight, my sword is in dedication to you...My Fabled Kaguya. Let's rock, baby!"

From there, I have jumped into battle against the Black Imps, but they were strong as we know it. Those demonic fools ended up taking advantage of my attacks by using their floating fire skulls and shot fire right near me, but I went ahead of the defense with nary a scratch. From there, I took a big leap and sliced off the Poltergeist in less than a second, although the Black Imp still had its floating skulls. With my might, I targeted that Imp where I destroyed his Poltergeist and within minutes, I managed to send him back to where he belonged with the Power Slash from my Pillow Talk Sword. Even though I took one down, there were more than ten Imps and Poltergeists left to be decimated. Yet, I didn't give up and ran like a chicken to keep myself from getting killed. However, one Imp took it upon himself to throw a small piece of rock and slashed it onto my pink kimono. I felt the sting when that Imp threw the rock at me, but I yelled out:

"Think again, Black Boy! I am not going down with just a piece of rock."

However, the Black Imp did do something with just a simple piece of rock. That rock was plagued with a virus that was seeped into the rock. From there, my right arm ended up feeling numb, causing me to drop the sword, but not Pillow Talk. That Black Imp made me started screaming in pain as the virus has to be the scourge of Blight, planning to plague all people as revenge for Amaterasu's victory against the virus. However, despite the virus getting into me, I decided to continue fighting back, even with my arm being in pain. But, I was stopped short again, and this time, the Poltergeists were breaking into three, which for me is my biggest fear of all. Scythes. With my might, I said:

"Oh, yeah? We'll just see about that! No one is going to stop the Mighty Tao Master Waka here!"

But what I just said was indeed going to be shoved into my mouth. I was about to initiate a ritual involving the five elements to ward off the Black Imps and Poltergeists and send them back to the underworld, but as I was about to do so, the power didn't come to life, as if I was cursed not to do the ritual. My body was beginning to chill in fear of death as I stood still without knowing the dire consequence of my rash decision to fight the Imps and Poltergeists. Suddenly, one Imp threw a flame skull straight on my face, causing me to feel the intense burn of my face. If that wasn't enough, one Black Imp ended up using one of the split Poltergeists and tore up my pink kimono. That was my cherished piece of clothing. Oh, how dare that fiend of the devil! Trying to make a mockery out of the Onmyoji! But unfortunately, I was blocked all around the Deep Abyss and they were ready to give me the worst beating ever. And so they did. I eventually took the worst beating in my life, causing me to have bad scratches on my sides and back, excruciating burns hitting my chest, my face, especially my legs, too. Surprisingly enough, despite my beat down, I didn't shed an ounce of my life supply out of my cut body. But I was so weak from the beating from the Black Imps. Then it came to me that death was something that I did not want to go through. But with the scourge coming that quick, it was the end for me, my only hope for love, and... the protection of Nippon. They were preparing for the ultimate attack and my possible demise, when all of a sudden...

"AKURYOU TAISAN!"

A loud chant was shouted out loud, but echoed the forest as a marked prayer slip came very quick and struck the covered face of the Black Imp. From there, the slip emitted a blue smoke, engulfing the Black Imp, causing it to die a painful death. I couldn't believe it in my eyes that I was spared by that unknown prayer slip. But the other Black Imps were preparing for the kill, but then...

"NAYAMASA KASAI!"

Another prayer slip ended up coming by, this time, it was engulfed in fire and it ravaged one of the Poltergeists that were being held by another Black Imp, who also suffered the same fate as well. I was in immense shock that someone from hidden above would come at my aid. But I was still weak from the brutal beating, and then, finally, the last attack commenced with these words:

"SAISHUU HANDAN!"

The last prayer slip came with a supreme power no one could ever possibly imagine. The prayer slip emitted a blast of red light and immediately started swirling around, hitting every Black Imp and Poltergeist around it. However, after it had stopped, all Black Imps...and Poltergeists...end up being cut up in pieces. Soon enough, the slip dissipated and all the Imps and Poltergeists that were cut up to pieces, ended up being transformed from pieces to white flowers. However, despite my being saved, I was up in the creek trying to figure out who did this to save me? But I couldn't take another breath as I passed out on the ground, laying motionless, thinking to myself:

"Why did I do this just to save Agata Forest from the scourge? Why?"

Luckily enough, the scourge went away, knowing that they can't mess around with the Tao Master of the Moon Tribe. However, I found out that my things encased in the Konohana Blossom were gone. It had everything in there: The stray red bead, shoes, the shakuhachi flute, and Geki-kun's poems yet to be sent to Sazanka and Kagura. I thought all this talk with Sakuya and her deep kiss would bring me luck. My gosh. I haven't the chance to go away clean of any damages. But then, suddenly, as I was still passed out from the beat down, someone actually carried me to a large house so I can be protected. However, this person, decided to jump into the Deep Abyss to actually perform a healing ritual to heal me from my scars and bruises. This person carried me into the lake for at least thirty seconds and then went back up to finish the ritual. I know it's such a help from this person, but what about my items. While I was carried away, far away to the entrance way of Madame Fawn's secret trench-house, there was a fluffy white dog that spotted something pink while walking around with Tsubaki, who is the younger sister of Sazanka. Suddenly, the dog barked in a high-pitched tone and started digging out the pink-colored item. Tsubaki, who was walking her dog, who I believe is the Spitz dog by the name of Chi, said to her dog:

"What did you find, Chi-kun? Did you find something good? Maybe food, treasures, money?"

When Chi dug the whole thing out, there she notices the Konohana Blossom on the ground, not even dirtied or damaged when I was fighting off the Imps and Poltergeists. Tsubaki then shouted to Sazanka and her older sister approached her to see what was wrong. Sazanka said:

"What is it, Tsubaki? Huh? Well I'll be. It's a Konohana Blossom. How did this precious get here in Agata Forest? Better yet, who was carrying this precious flora around here?"

Suddenly, it was beginning to emit a mild ray of light, and then, Sazanka sees the Konohana Blossom bloom and there were my items that I picked up. But what she was seeing was the light glowing from Gekizanka's Poem scroll and seeds. However, she didn't even notice that the red bead, the shoe, and the shakuhachi flute were there. But how did it leave the blossom? Sazanka then said to Tsubaki:

"This must be a sign. A glowing light in this scroll could be someone waiting for me. But I just can't tell yet by now. But the bag of seeds. Hmm. Ne-chan (Sis), would you mind take these seeds with you to the home? I need to pick up some things before dark. (Hears thunder) looks like a storm's going to brew up again. But of course the more rain, the better the crops. Cover yourself with an umbrella and carefully let Chi lead you back home, okay?"

Tsubaki agreed and allowed Chi to lead her back home carefully and diligently, while Sazanka, on the other hand, was thinking of the scroll and the seeds. She doesn't know that Gekizanka is lovesick and has always been thinking about her. However, in cases like that, it's nothing that I ever prophesize.

[Thunder and lightning]

It was beginning to rain once again, and this time, I couldn't bear to open my eyes up to see what household I am actually being cared for. I was still in shock that an unknown person who was handling prayer slips like a pro could wipe out an entire Black Imp and Poltergeist army in a few minutes. But again, who is this person? When I finally woke up, I slowly opened up my eyes, and then, I noticed that I was all without my clothes around my top body, except some Japanese tea leaves for drying. Then I saw my clothes, alongside another person's clothing, hanging up near a small fire for drying. However, when I was looking at the clothing of the person who saved me...I noticed the Blue and White colors with the sky blue sash. Then, I immediately said in silence:

"Tsudzurao."

Then, I heard a door opening up, and from there, I saw Tsudzurao, or Rao for short, donning a red and white Bikkuni-style dress with a black sash, but surprisingly, without her head cover. However, I was beginning to feel very red around my face. But why? Then I heard Rao's voice saying:

"I see that you're finally up. Must've been a difficult battle with those dreadful Imps roaming around Agata Forest. (She then smiles at me) are you feeling alright, Ushiwaka-kun? I know you looked down and with a bad beating due to their enormous strength and ability, but don't worry; I managed to ward those pesky fools and sent them back to where they came from."

"R...Rao-san," I said politely. "So it was you who handled the prayer slips well to stop them in their tracks. And...after all these years we were seeing the other Rao that became Ninetails who served as the vessel to Yami. I...I am so glad you're back, but as the true Rao as we know."

"I know, Ushiwaka-kun," she said to me. "But there are many people around Nippon that are beginning to think that I have betrayed them after waiting in line for so many hours to ask to be healed. (Sighs) I know it's painful, but just as long I have other people that trust me, like the great mother Amaterasu, I will be able to live a happy life again."

"R...Rao," I said as I was about to sit up, but Rao palmed her right hand onto my chest softly and said:

"Silly boy, don't get rash on trying to get up. Just take it easy, unless you're shy on talking with the most beautiful woman of all Nippon? (Giggles) I know something that will heal your body and take pleasure of warmth and love."

From there, my eyes were quickly fixated onto Rao's luscious hair, her beautiful body, not to mention her eyes. I know back then that the other Rao had red eyes and red beads, indicating it was the evil version. But this one, when I knew, she had blue eyes. However, I was distracted to myself on whether or not I am ignoring the quest for the Moonlight Beauty Kaguya. Still, I was thinking to myself if Sakuya ever told me to avoid going through the leisure of lust. Yet, I don't see Rao so lustful. I said to Rao while still on the bamboo table:

"Rao-san, I hate to be a brag, ma cherie, but do you by any chance have a spare robe that I can wear until my clothes are completely dried up? I just don't want to get sick if the place gets sick."

"Not to worry, Ushiwaka-kun," said the smiling Rao. "I got a spare red robe near the katama bed when you're ready to sleep. I know you have some important things to do, like for instant, the search for the cutest girl of all Nippon, but it has been halted due to the severe storms. I know it's hard right now, Ushiwaka-kun, but right now it's best for you to stay here until the rain subsides."

"How did you...," I said in shock. "How did you know I was on a quest to look for Kaguya?"

She then placed a bowl of hot Kampachi (Yellowtail) with sake to a side to it and said to me:

"I can tell by the way you accidentally dropped your Konohana Blossom when you fought those Imps. However, I only caught one item while the bead and red shoes had disappeared on the ground. The flute that you were carrying...Sakuya has given it back to Hasugami when you were kissy-kissy with her before she left. But don't worry, Hasugami is happy to see his prized flute back, and in great shape. And it's all thanks to your faith in hoping to reclaim your happiness and joy as the most handsome prophet in the world. Sadly, for me, I am no longer a priestess after Yami was defeated and me being restored as a good version. I wish I could help you more about your heart being a little emptied. But I don't have the power to do so anymore."

"You don't have to blame all this to yourself," I said to her politely. "Still, it's hard enough for me to be staying in this place with a woman that I rarely seen for a long time and yet I still know her. Rao-san, I am not to be cruel, but I wish I would've had the time as me being the Tao Master and prophet to see more people and getting to know each other before I got busy. I would've got more time especially seeing you, considering being the most beautiful priestess of all Sei-An City."

Suddenly, as I was beginning to feel down, I noticed Rao was acting a little bit innocent as she was thinking that the best way to cheer me up is with a little tete-a-tete play. She held the Kampachi sake and suddenly she straddled herself onto my lap to get herself comfortable. Although I was a little nervous in getting a little too closer, I decided to relax myself a bit and see what Rao-san was doing. She said while stirring up the soup:

"I have here some medicinal herbs that will heal your body and put you at ease. Here, allow me to let you have a taste."

I never had a soup that contained some medicinal herbs, but I decided to drink some of the soup and to my surprise, it was soothing, nice and hot, but outright delicious. I wasn't even aware she was a great cook. Rao suddenly gave me a soothing wink to the eye as she loved me enjoying every bit of the soup. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I said to her:

"I am going to need a long shot of this. Maybe a hit of that drink would help."

Rao immediately gave me a long bamboo cup and put 1/3 of the sake with some of the hot soup so I can slowly enjoy the drink. However, as I was about to gulp down the delicious soup stock and sake, Rao's behavior was beginning to change. After I finished up drinking the soup and sake mixture, I immediately relaxed my back onto the table, but Rao didn't want to get off of me. Soon, I realized Rao was beginning to make some moves. She immediately laid down on my chest while continuing to straddle on my lap, while she licked down my bare chest, causing me to get goose bumps on my body. To my ire, I said to her:

"R...Rao-san! What are you doing? Have you gone crazy, ma cherie?"

Rao, with a lustful thought in her mind, said to me in those words:

"Crazy, Ushiwaka-kun? I am not crazy, I am in the mood, should you know. Look, it's been too long since I last saw you roaming around Agata Forest when you met Amaterasu. Really. I mean it. Your luscious blue eyes, the long, silky, golden hair you have bestowed upon you...I was begging to have a man around me all the time, but my duties as a priestess put me on hold for that. You're one of the most special guys I have ever met, but never did anything to appease them."

Before she could talk more, she "necked" my neck in soft suckles, causing me to flinch and end up having spasms all around my body. She then slowly allowed me to show her bust whilst unraveling her robe, and to my inconsistent shock, she wasn't wearing any undergarments at all. She was completely in the raw. Her skin was so completely shiny, especially her black hair, but I noticed that she was "bare in the bottom," pun intended. She was silky, but I still say to myself that this was causing my mission for the Moonlight Beauty to wane. Suddenly, I started to sweat, but it wasn't like "erotic" sweat, oh, no. It was sweat of anxiety. It was kicking to me because Rao couldn't get off of me. Suddenly, out of the blue, something was bumping in my freshly-dried hakama. Rao felt it, and she quickly took a peek inside my hakama pants, and she knew that I was rock-hard. Rao didn't say a word and took a wisp of a licking on my hard-on manhood, and things get completely out of hand. I couldn't move one bit due to the shock, the nervousness, the anxiety, not only that, my fear that committing such a lustful act to Rao would force me to give up on my quest for Kaguya. However, I also noticed that my life fluid, and no, mes amis, it's not blood, but it was actually the white liquid that was about to squirt out of my manhood. I just couldn't bear it anymore. This was not what I wanted for, and regrettably I had to shove her away just before she could put my manhood into her mouth. Luckily enough, I managed to keep my hakama from being drenched in my liquid. It's a good thing my clothes were beginning to dry up so I quickly got it back on, but to my dismay, Rao was standing there, still being bare to the brim, but she said to me while getting dressed:

"Ushiwaka-kun? But...but why? Why are you escaping my pleasure escapade so I can enjoy the manly figure of yours? Tell me why? Why?"

"Why!" I shouted in near-anger. But I gone soft and said:

"Are you really serious? You don't know why I was anxious, fearful, yet very nervous to see you acting all lustful and with carnal desires? Rao-san...This is what I didn't want. No. I only needed to be healed and just stay until the rain subsides to the morning. But no, you allowed yourself to not only to nurse me better, but to try to act like someone who wants nothing more than a night of carnal desires. Rao-san, it is not right. Yes, I am a Tao Master. Yes, I do things by the books in using spells and rituals to ward off evil. But I do not condone lustful desires. Reason? The Radiant Light."

"Radiant Light?" Rao said in confusion. "D...Don't tell me..."

"You should know by now," I said while getting my belongings. "Someone is waiting for me to come home bearing one gift of mind: healing the empty heart with love. But look at you! Look at you! (Slowing getting closer to the door) you're trying to ruin my mission to search for the Moonlight Beauty Kaguya. That's the reason why. And because of you, I rather walk all the way back to Taka Pass in order to get to the Bamboo Forest instead of being lusted by the likes of you!"

"Please, Ushiwaka...," said Rao but I told her angrily:

"Please yourself! I don't want to see your lustful ways ever again! How dare you try to stain the honesty of the Moon Tribe! Sakuya's going to have a heart attack when she sees this in her mind!"

From there, my intense fury over what Tsudzurao had did to me caused me to leave her house and walk into the dangerous weather to make my trek back to Taka Pass and to Sasa Sanctuary. Rao, seeing me leave in intense fury, didn't dare stop me and tried to make amends for her lustful action. She felt so shameful that her lust for me chased me out of her house. From that matter, she knew that someone is going to punish her severely for her misdeeds against the gods. As for me, looks my punishment was already at hand: walking down the wet and dangerous path to let me continue on venturing for the beautiful Kaguya, but this time, I will dare not ask for any assistant. I want to do this alone. Issun and Isshaku noticed what happened at the house that caused me to leave. Isshaku said furiously:

"That cursed wench. How dare her for trying to get into such desires over the Tao Master! I can't believe that she would commit such a heinous act after coming back to life since the Ninetails problem. I have a bad feeling Sakuya-hime is going to be in total pain once she finds out of the situation."

"Well," Issun began, "for once I told him not to get into battle with those nasty Imps, but after finding out that he's still walking tall, I rather hold off my words and support him. However, I am worried now that he's going to end up falling ill due to the weather. If he still has those battle scars, then I think Rao didn't do a good job in healing Ushiwaka. If he's going all alone without help, I think it's time we pay Kaguya a visit and ask her if she would do anything to heal Ushiwaka when he arrives to the Bamboo Forest."

"Pay her a visit?" Isshaku asked. "But how can we do that? Not with all this weather."

"Oh, there's someone to help us," Issun said. "Okikurumi is finishing up getting some items by the local grocer merchant and he's going to take it to Kaguya's house down at the Bamboo Forest."

"Oki?" Isshaku said. "Well I'll be. I usually thought he would only live in snowy conditions like in Kamui. Oh, wait, that's right. Issun, I like how you think quickly. We can actually hitch a ride and go straight to Sasa Sanctuary to deliver the goods to Kaguya. I hope it's not too late now. I am worried about Ushiwaka-san."

"I am for the same reason," said Issun. "Let us pray that he would be alive once he makes it to Sasa Sanctuary."

I may have to thank them for praying for my safe trip down to my final two destinations, but still, I was facing a very hard obstacle to tackle. Rao's lust for me has cost me valuable time to get me closer to Sasa Sanctuary where the Bamboo Forest is located, and for the moment on, I did manage to get to Taka Pass; however, just then, my body was beginning to tremble, my eyes were redden crimson shading, and my clothes yet wet again, but this time, I took a bad misstep from being all shaky, causing my right geta shoe to break badly. It even twisted my ankle badly. From there, I was seriously in pain, causing me to stop midpoint towards the gateway to Sasa Sanctuary with no one to help me. But of course, I didn't want any help. All I really wanted to do was to keep going, no matter what of the outcome may be. But the ankle I twisted kept me going slow and causing the pain to be more excruciating. In other words, I was walking on it. Suddenly it was starting to thunder loudly and it was pouring like it was no one's business. But it was dastardly cold from the raindrops. Finally, I did manage to get straight into the entranceway to Sasa Sanctuary, but then, my left leg took a bad toll as it cramped all around my body, causing me to go straight to the ground, with my face onto the soggy mud. I started to feel completely weak, losing much air that I am breathing, wet clothes, broken tega shoes, but not only that, my pride...my trust...my virtue...so tainted after that fiasco with Rao and her lustful desires. But the only thing she never took away and that was the scent of Sakuya's beautiful kiss for my quest. However, I wasn't feeling the perfuming scent out of my mouth because of my cardinal sin of ignoring my quest. Soon, I couldn't take it no more. After taking one last look at the sanctuary, I ended up collapsing on the ground, but not from the attacks at the hands of the Imps and Poltergeists. No. It was fear, anguish, and poor judgment that sailed me towards failure. I felt it coming. Death was inches away to me. Now I remember Issun talking to his grandfather that they were going to help Okikurumi deliver the food and other assortments to the Bamboo Forest. In fact, I remember they did just before I collapsed. It was still raining, but it was gentler inside the forest due to the vast amount of bamboo trees taking the water and soaking it to produce their stronger bark. But you will then notice, at the center of the forest, where the Moon Tribe insignia is placed, up at the hills, you will then see a walkway full of beautiful growing flowers, little lantern lighters five feet away of each post, then came the most beautiful built house made entirely of bamboo and Honshu leaves. This house was made from the Bamboo Cutter, in dedication for his beloved granddaughter, and the most beloved of all Nippon. Yes, this is home to the radiant light, the Moonlight Beauty Kaguya. Kaguya, as you may have forgotten about her, left Nippon inside a giant bamboo rocket to return to her faithful place, known as the Capital of the Moon, to restore the majesty of her beloved race known to us as the Moon Tribe. But 100 days seemed to be way too quick for her to return from the capital. Why did she return? That's a question that we cannot find as a correct answer. However, she did return with a pure bowl of fresh mochi as a farewell present by the Moon God Yumigami, who I believe told that the Moon God will take place as a curator to the new habitants on the moon. But I also heard she placed it near a small altar in dedication of her beloved grandfather, Mr. Bamboo. He passed away by natural causes fifty days after the events of Yami. Inside the house, where some Shirahanas (White Flowers) are decked on some various sites inside the bamboo, a mini brook filled with fresh Goby connected to Narai River, and a big bamboo-constructed tatami bed with precious silk fabric sheets made in Ogasawara, my fellow friends told me everything about this woman that I was chosen to find while roaming around Nippon. However, I heard she no longer dons the infamous bamboo stalk vest with glass helmet, oh, no. But what I do remember is her wearing the most beautiful magenta dress with white trimmings, alongside her fabled green sash, but I do know is her having, like mines, blonde hair but she's the only one whose hair glows so radiantly. With pure, sparkling, sapphire blue eyes, many people would never be worthy of young Kaguya because of her soft, innocent, yet beautiful appeal. But the only thing that weakens her greatly is pain. But how did it affect her? When Okikurumi finally reached to Kaguya's doorway, Kaguya heard a soft knock on the door, but that was after Oki transformed back to a normal person. When she opened the door, she said to the brave warrior surviving the rain:

"Ah, Oki-sama. What a pleasant surprise to see you coming by with the fresh produce that I need to stock up before things get bad. Thank you so much."

"Eh, heh," Oki chuckled a little, "It's not a problem, all thanks to the two Poncles helping me out and actually paying a visit to see how you're doing. I hope it's no trouble stopping by for a while."

"Oh, they're always welcome to visit," said Kaguya, "Especially my little man, Issun. He's been at my side before I left for the Capital of the Moon. Especially...especially the one that I have chosen to wait for so I can see his majestic face: Ushiwaka. Oh, my dear Ushiwaka. He must be braving the elements of the storm and some enemies to kill so he can survive. I hope he's okay."

"EVERYONE!" shouted Isshaku as he arrives with Tsubaki's dog Chi to deliver some unbearable news. He said:

"My apologies for disrupting the little talk or two, but Chi came by and sensed someone who collapsed at the entranceway to Sasa Sanctuary. And I should know. Chi and I spotted a broken piece of a tega shoe that belongs to Ushiwaka-Onmyojisama."

From there, Kaguya, hoping to see me soon, was struck in terrible fear, yet so her chest was beginning to inflame in burning pain. Covering her mouth, she sadly said:

"Oh, my word. Ushiwaka? No. No! How can this be? Are you sure it's not Ushiwaka's tega shoes? Could it be one of Chunjack's?"

"No, Kaguya-kun," said Isshaku. "It's definitely Ushiwaka's. Chunjack and her Sparrow Family don't wear tegas. I have a terrible feeling that he's not doing so well. I got Chi here so we can try to get him to your house as quickly as possible."

"You don't need to do that, Isshaku-sama," said Oki. "I don't want to endanger you or Tsubaki's only dog. Something tells me Rao is the one who placed him in a bad predicament. I saw her...that wench. She was that close from breaking the Onmyoji's virtue."

"I...," she began. "I should've known. I heard she has returned to life...but to cause harm to Ushiwaka-san...with such carnal desires? How could she? No one would ever try to break a Tao Master's virtue, even it means to wait for true love! How could she do such a thing?"

"He'll probably explain more once we get him for treatment," Oki said in confidence. "Don't worry, Kaguya-kun. I will be able to get Ushiwaka out of this storm and be healed with your tender heart. We will not allow Ushiwaka to die in terrible pain. I promise you, he will come home to your heart. Issun, take care of Kaguya while Isshaku, Chi, and I will find Ushiwaka immediately. Chi, let's go!"

Soon, Okikurumi transformed back to a wolf and followed alongside Chi and Isshaku to go find me and bring me to Kaguya's home to get treated. Kaguya, still feeling the pain of her chest from hearing the terrible news about me, started shedding tears, but she didn't go down to her knees and cry, she immediately placed her hands together and said this small prayer:

"Oh, Glorious Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to us all, please grant me my small but upmost request to see Ushiwaka come straight to my arms when he is at the house at the aid of Okikurumi and Isshaku. Please, don't let him die in this bad weather. I know you had been with him as a partner in battle, but don't let him disappear on me. I plead for you, Glorious Amaterasu."

[Roaring sounds of thunder and lightning]

Roaring and frightful sounds was heard from the storm that was beginning to take effect strongly, and still I was motionless, stunned with my body feeling the effects from what happened when I was in Rao's homestead at Agata Forest. However, I had a bad feeling that Rao must've done something with those medicinal herbs in making the soup. Then...it hit me. Magenta. How could she do this to me? Magenta is a type of flower that is only used as a relaxer to sore and unbearable injuries. But she used it...to relax my mind and forget about my quest to find Kaguya, and making me act as an offering of her lustful desire. That to me was just so wrong, not only that, outright immoral for her to do such a thing. She knows better to try to fornicate with the Tao Master...and soiling my reputation as a true Moon Tribe person. But now, it could be the end of me. Just as I was about to take my last ounce of breath, suddenly, a couple of monsters immediately came by from the leftover of the scourge of Blight. These monsters, the Ubume Goblins, noticed my motionless body, lying on the ground, thinking I was going to get in and try to save my neck for once. However, instead of capturing me, they opted to use their Parasols, in which they have a tip stained with Ninetails' blood, and as a poison stab, to kill me. So it makes all sense to me that I am being targeted for seeing their Lord of Darkness disappear after being defeated by Amaterasu. The Ubume Goblins were ready to place in the ultimate kill against me, when all of a sudden...

"USHIWAKA-SAMA!"

That was the loud cry of Isshaku's voice as both Chi and Okikurumi jumped high above and then immediately went for the heads of the Ubume Goblins. Chi and Oki took a big bite onto their necks, while Isshaku used his sword, Denjinmaru, to take big swipes onto the neck. Suddenly, the goblins quickly lost their parasols due to their heads hanging from their necks. Finally, Oki sent them back to where they came from by using his now new named sword, Ginhocho, the Silver Knife, emitting a strong power force onto the ground, immediately vanishing the enemies, but once again, no blood was spilt on the ground. Is it just me or were all the monsters coming back from the dead bloodless? Very mysterious. Suddenly, Okikurumi spotted me on the ground motionless and got Chi to push me with her might on Oki's back, and soon, they immediately took me to the Bamboo Forest, where within a moment's notice, my heart was beginning to race, my blood was beginning to circulate, but then, Oki noticed my body was beginning to glow all around, and then it occurred to him that I was being protected...by a particular someone. They immediately got to Kaguya's House and soon, Kaguya finally managed to see me for the first time, but she was still in constant pain. The reason: She saw me, still lifeless from the factors I have gone through. Kaguya brought me into her house after Oki transformed back into a human, while Isshaku and Issun got Chi back to where she needed to be. Kaguya, now on her knees, was looking at my face, with my eyes closed, still breathing very slowly. She slowly palms her right hand onto my cold, clammy cheeks, while allowing her tears to drop onto my face. Kaguya immediately said to Okikurumi:

"Okikurumi-san, would you mind leaving my house for now? I want to nurture Ushiwaka so I can heal his battle and emotional wounds. I just...want to be alone...with him."

"With all respect for you, Kaguya-kun," said Oki respectfully. "I shall leave immediately."

Oki then returned to wolf form and left Kaguya's house so she can begin the treatment for what she said, my emotional and battle wounds. Kaguya, with her strength, carried my motionless body onto the tatami bed, but under a very warm fire to help me feel warm in my body. However, she paused again, still seeing my eyes closed while I was still breathing less. Kaguya, so diligent to help me nurse myself back to good health, said to me:

"You're in good hands with me, Ushiwaka-sama. Let me nurse you back to health...with the power of the radiant light. Don't be afraid. Don't be."

Soon, Kaguya placed her soft lips unto my dry lips and kissed me very softly, which then immediately caused my body to glow once again, but this time, it caused my clothes to dry up and restored back to new, my blood circulating much better, but not only that, my injury to my right foot and my wounds are healed up, without any use of medicinal herbs to use. Kaguya released the kiss, but already knew that I had that talk with Sakuya, which she felt the fragrance of cherry blossoms in my mouth. She got a soft pillow and laid it down on my head so I can rest peacefully...until it would be the time to wake up. Hours passed and yet the weather continued to act as bad as it could ever be, and suddenly, I began to wake up, slowly opening my eyes up, and from there, I noticed the bamboo patterns on the ceiling and around the walls with the Shirahanas, the fireplace near the tatami bed, and then, after all this time, I finally managed to see her. She walked in with a special bamboo chute cup filled with a special elixir and began to approach to me, all decked out in her beautiful magenta kimono with white trimmings, shining and beautiful, but what I was seeing full frontal was her beautiful face. Her face so pure like a celestial angel, eyes shining as sapphire blue, but not only that, her glowing blonde hair. I knew from that point on I was indeed seeing an angel...an angel shining through the radiant light. I finally heard Kaguya said to me:

"I see that you're finally awake, full of vigor and strength. I am so glad to meet you for the first time, Ushiwaka-sama. I have been waiting for a long time for this. Hmm. I see your wounds are healed up. I take it it's from the soft kiss I gave you, huh? (Giggles) silly me."

"Kaguya...," I said softly. "I...I am...I am in awe. Wow. I...I am sorry...I am just a little tongue-tied seeing you for the first. I...I just don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say more, darling," said Kaguya with a smile. "I am glad you've came far and wide to see me. I was indeed waiting for you. Here. This special elixir made of cherry blossoms and sake, brewed within the light of the moon, will help you feel better."

Knowing from this point it's not the same item that Rao intentionally gave to me to handle her carnal desires; however, I cautiously took a small sip of the elixir Kaguya gave to me, and then... it hit me. The taste was pure, with the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms dancing into the drink. Soon, I got up, slowly but surely, and then, my heart was beating rapidly. I then said to Kaguya:

"You must be some kind of special brewer next to Kamiki's brewer Kushinada, huh?"

Kaguya giggled in happiness and said:

"Are you joking, my darling Ushiwaka? Oh, no, I just like to make my own type of items that would keep me energized and happy while living here in the Bamboo Forest. But, the reason I am staying here is because of my grandfather. That altar near the doorway. That's where my grandfather's portrait lies with a surrounding of bamboo he cut before he died. When I left the Capital of the Moon, Yumigami opted to stay in the capital so she can foresee the re-emerging population of our beloved home so she gave me a bowl of fresh mochi as a offering for my father after his passing. But I do remember one thing he actually told me just before he passed on. It was involving love."

"Love?" I said to her. She replied to this:

"Yes. He actually told me everything about what to do when I finally encountered love. I am loved by my faithful grandparents to raise me beautifully. However, they never saw me searching for a person of interest that would continue to make me very happy. Every person that my grandfather talked to when he was roaming around Nippon he did not like. They weren't too keen on their behaviors, especially the Nameless Man, Ida, Hayate, especially Abe. But, then, he told me just before he was going to pass away, and it was like this..."

[Shift to Mr. Bamboo's conversation with Kaguya]

"My beautiful and glorious Kaguya...I don't know how long I am going to live, but before I do pass away...let me tell you something about one person that you would be delighted to me. If you must know, he helped alongside the great Amaterasu and her companion Issun to fight off all evil, especially that Lord of Darkness Yami. Not only that, he brought back the harmony and wisdom that was lost when various places were cursed. He's been around for over 200 years but just looks so young. You know that you're the member of the Moon Tribe, are you? Kaguya, there's one person who is right for you and...he is also the member of the Moon Tribe before the tragedy happened. His only biggest weakness is that he has never been loved by someone who is the most beautiful of them all. Kaguya, make sure you seek out the Tao Master...who goes by the name of...U...Us...Ushiwaka..."

[Back to Kaguya's house]

"All he kept thinking of was finding you, Ushiwaka-sama," said Kaguya as I was listening to her very carefully. "My grandfather has carefully looked for someone who has a pure heart and all thinking about is loyalty, respect, and love of a woman. That's why I kept his word and try looking for you, Ushiwaka-sama. But I was never aware at the fact that you are also a member of the Moon Tribe, but you just look like a normal guy as usual, only without the weapons. However, I felt so upset that your virtue was almost ripped apart at the hands of that woman who came back from the dead."

"H...how did you know about my situation with Tsudzurao?" I said. She said in response:

"I know Okikurumi told me a little about your situation, but I saw it in a vision provided by Sakuya. Rao should have never done this to you. I saw her trying to disrobe you after she tried to drug you with that magenta flower. Rao has no shame and she should never have done that to you. (Starting to tear up) I almost had my heart broken badly if she tried to fornicate with you. But you backed off on it because of your heart... Your heart, my darling Ushiwaka...I just didn't want to...to..."

She couldn't finish her words as she immediately laid her head straight to my chest, crying for me as like I was that closer from dying. But for me, I managed to get a little closer to the Moonlight Beauty and I decided to comfort her. I rubbed her blonde hair softly, just feeling the soft, silky hair placed me in heaven right on the dot. I said to her in a passionate voice:

"Don't worry, my beautiful Kaguya. You can cry yourself onto my chest. Ushiwaka has finally come to comfort your heart and bring your soul to happiness. (Sighs) I just don't want to see you cry in pain because of me. It would be hurtful if I saw that as well. I'm going to be on your side Kaguya, but if only we can go outside and allow ourselves to dance our hearts into the moonlight together, we can finally get to know each other."

"U...Ushiwaka-sama," said Kaguya whose eyes begin to brighten. "Oh, Ushiwaka-sama. What a great idea. Dancing around the moonlight. It's a very romantic thing for us to do, but how can we do that if there's no moonlight; and the weather right now is terrible. I just don't know how long it's going to rain till it gives up. (Hears the rain beginning to stop) oh, my, it stopped now? How can this be? (Sees the shining moon up above) so beautiful."

"I think the glorious Amaterasu has answered your request gracefully," I said while rubbing Kaguya's elbows. "I do agree, the moon is beautiful and quiet. And look, it's telling us to come over to the center of the Bamboo Forest of where the Moon Tribe Insignia is at. (Beginning to blush) I don't want to rush things, but Kaguya-kun, from the bottom of my precious heart that has been healing, would you allow me to have the first dance under the full moon."

Kaguya, ultimately awaiting something she has never been asked for in her entire life by a man, smile at me and immediately said:

"Let's."

From there, we both held out our hands together and walked towards to the center of the Bamboo Forest where the moon's light began to shine beautifully. It seemed to me that happiness was getting closer to its peak, but I still need to contend with a more serious topic to make me complete. Kaguya, getting a little nervous for her first dance with me, immediately got closer to me again while I prepped up the dance to make it perfect for her. I said to her:

"Kaguya-sama, I want to try something that I haven't done in a long time but it was going to be something to begin a wonderful life together. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and hang on to my hands. This tango is going to take awhile."

"Well," she began, "I don't know what a tango is, but it's going to be awesome to feel it in my body."

"Very well then," I said. "The Moonlight Tango shall commence."

Soon, the breeze started to kick in very softly, the smell of fresh, budding Camille Flowers started flowing through our mind, our bodies, and then, I closed my eyes, and began the dance routine. I gave Kaguya a little head start with a spin, only half way so she can feel herself spinning in harmony. Twice in a row, I decided to twirl carefully from my Tega shoes while holding on to Kaguya's hand, allowing myself to spin around her. Soon then, I gave her the 1-2 step from back and front, trying to make sure I don't step onto her dress or feet. After a few tries, Kaguya decided to try the 1-2 step, and she did it a slow but tender manner. She began to like this sort of dance we're performing. But we kept our eyes closed as we followed our intuition through our dance. I took a hold of Kaguya's back and swung her body all around like a merry-go-round, yet Kaguya was laughing in good nature because it was a funny routine, but she loved it. But what got her to the best mood was lifting her up, twirling her body, under the radiant light of the moon, allowing her beautiful dress to twirl in gleaming fashion. Her heart was beating fivefold like she was ready to faint, but still, she wanted to dance a little more before needing her rest, yet I wanted to give her the best finale of the Moonlight Tango ever. From there, I kneel down, carefully palmed her two feet, and soon, with all my might, lifted Kaguya up to the air like a rocket, while Kaguya, feeling the fresh breeze from up above, began coming down from the air, and soon, within a matter of moments, I caught her perfectly without fault, and soon, we opened our eyes, and from one another, with eyes sparkling blue together, we both kissed softly under the moonlight. To me, this was indeed the first true kiss I have encounter with Kaguya. But it wasn't quick; it was longer, romantic, and albeit, passionate. Soon enough, while Kaguya and I were kissing, a vase magically appeared right before our eyes. In it, little sprouts of Hozoki Cherry Flowers and Uzumi Sunflowers popped up to the vase, signifying that it was a special present to us. But who sent it to us? After our long and romantic kiss, we saw the vase from our feet, but instead of questioning who gave it to us, we decided to take it inside and placed it near the tatami bed as a decor. Soon, it began to rain again but it was much softer now since our dance routine. I was getting little bit tired but it was about three hours away from becoming midnight and we have yet to nourish our stomachs. I did manage to change out of my clothing to a silk red velvet robe with a white sash, while my tegas were placed nicely for wear when I go back on my quests, but for how long. When I sat down near the table, I then saw Kaguya holding a bowl full of delectable fruits submerged in a special sauce made of pomegranates, but what was even beautiful was Kaguya's sleeping wardrobe, consisting of a violet kimono with magenta trimmings around her wrist sleeves, through the edges of the kimono, but what caught my attention was a special sash around her waist, shining bright gold with various images of a rocket and a moon around it. However, I did forget to mention that she still retained those leaf rabbit ears on her head. Hard to say, but it became her style, looking innocent and cute. She sat down with me as we feast on the special, albeit surprisingly, dessert with the fruits submerged in pomegranate sauce. Of every fruit that was inside the sauce, it was plentiful. Peaches. Oranges peeled. Fresh apples. Onigiri rice balls not stuffed. And of course, my favorite. Bamboo shoots. Kaguya was reluctant enough to let me take a long piece of the shoot, doused in flavor of the sauce, and then, I took a slow but steady bite of the vegetable, and when I did, I silently chewed onto the shoot, and then, the flavor, the juice of the shoot; the pomegranate scent suddenly widened my eyes in shock and awe that the flavor of the sauce Kaguya made was outright perfect. No herbs. No sake in it. No nothing. Just pure taste. I just couldn't say a word about it, but Kaguya did. She said:

"My adorable Ushiwaka, enjoying his favorite vegetable in a fragrant pomegranate sauce. (Blushing) Waka-kun, I hope I am not interrupting you on your eating because I am just looking at you, enjoying the food, being all healed up, having the first dance under the full moon...what more can I ask for?"

"Looks like you have found your better half, I presume," I said politely. "I take it you have gone through a stage of ren ai, huh?"

"It's true, my darling one," said Kaguya. "Without you being in my house for protection, I would've gone through a massive stage of depression and cause me to fall ill. Thankfully, the loving mother has given me the gift that I have now, and it's love. (Scoots a little more closer to me) I remember an ancient thing about finding a soul mate and there's a saying that if you have professed your love in purity and respect when you get acquainted with someone, the only phrase that allows the couple to be officially together is simply "Aishiteimasu." Ushiwaka-sama, if you really have a growing and tender heart that thrives through my soul, look me into the eyes and profess your love...to me."

"K...Kaguya...," I said softly. I immediately looked to the beautiful, sapphire blue eyes, with her flowing blonde hair dancing around her face. From there, I noticed that her calm, patient, and warm personality was showing; not an ounce of tears on her face. Suddenly, after all of that curiosity, the fear, the anguish, the anger I endured against Rao, and of course, the sadness I went through from my accidental seeing of Princess Fuse and Tama's consummation of marriage, have vanquished. I immediately palmed my hand onto her face, continuing to look into the eyes of Kaguya, and immediately said this:

"Eien ni, aishiteimasu."

I love you, forever. Within moments, I slowly placed my lips unto Kaguya's, and she responded with the same, this time, she palmed both her hands to express her gratitude for the Tao Master. Suddenly, as the kiss keeps on going, my mouth was beginning to rumble. But what could it be? Then I know it was Kaguya's soft, pleasurable moans. Kaguya is feeling the romantic pleasure she had never endure for a long time. Suddenly, she softly straddled my lap, interlocking her feet near my rear end, and released the kiss for a bit. Suddenly, I started smelling cherry blossoms again out of my mouth, but also from Kaguya. Is it just me or we are being blessed with the sweet scent from the Guardian of the Konohana Sakuya? Kaguya, looking at my face one more time, asking me if I can be felt by her warm hands around my chest. I allowed her to place her warm, soft hands on my chest, letting her feel the silky feeling of my shining chest. However, Kaguya decided to try to disrobe me, but about half-way towards my waist. Sliding around her hands to my chest, she decided to do something that would cause me to have goose bumps. She grab a fresh bamboo shoot stalk, dip it in pomegranate sauce, and she ended up writing a Japanese word right on my chest. Ai. She wrote love on my chest, and it looked like she wanted to make the night last until the sun rises. She took her robe off, but half way as usual, but, then, I was shock to see...she didn't have any undergarments around her chest, yet it's so voluptuous that I eyed on. I grabbed an apple with the sauce on it and, not to be very rude, I drew a heart and Moegami's infinity symbol on her bare stomach. Kaguya felt a tickled feeling from my idea, but soon, Kaguya's face was beginning to redden, even though she was not showing guilt. However, I was beginning to feel red as well. I had a feeling that the mark of Moegami triggered a warm, sensual feeling. Soon, my undergarment was producing a big bulge, yet, I wasn't feeling it. Kaguya, on the other hand, felt it, which caused her to begin breathing a little hard. But I also noticed she began clutching her hands on my hair, asking me to do something. Looked like to me that sauce we had must've been an aphrodisiac au naturale. Kaguya decided to disrobe her waist side, and suddenly, I just couldn't bear to wait for the day. Her flower, naked, full of silk, yet gushing her perfumed water due to the sensation she has been getting while being kissed and caressed by me. My undergarment was blocking the stiffness of my manhood and I just couldn't take no for an answer because this would be our first night together. I immediately took off my undergarment and allowed the stiff member to rise up. Kaguya was beginning to get red all through her body because of my stiff manhood, but she was not ready just yet. She placed the remaining sauce and fruits at the center pedestal of the tatami bed, maybe if she craves for the sweet fruits doused in that sauce for later. Kaguya was straddling up herself so she could be ready for me to begin our consummation. But...the fragrance...the fragrance of Kaguya's budding flower. What has gone through my mind about the fragrance? Kaguya, having a mild blank but innocent look on her face, told me innocently:

"What's the matter, Waka-kun? Aren't you afraid to bloom my flower or something? Please, I want to feel your wet tongue licking down on me."

That was one reason why she wanted me to take a licking before the consummation began. I was a little hesitant on how the liquids would taste around her budding flower. No matter, I decided to bloom her flower with my tongue, softly in my terms. Soon enough, while I was licking and suckling her corner parts of her flower, taste...was sweet. But how can that be sweet if it's coming from stimulation? Kaguya, being red on her body, was panting tremendously, feeing the extreme pleasure of her flower being licked while I was tasting it. Then I finally heard Kaguya's bellowing, yet passionate scream as her body was arching back, arms forced on her back, but I noticed her body was shining heavenly as her beads of sweat was glistening around her. Suddenly, it looked like on Kaguya's face that she was ready. I wasted no time in preparing to enter Kaguya's life with the final phase of this consummation. However, I gave a fair warning to Kaguya:

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Kaguya? Once the barrier is broken, it cannot come back. And it will hurt since this is your first time with this."

"I know, Waka-kun," said Kaguya. "But just this once, to tell you, that once we finish this romantic night together, you and me will cherish the lovely feeling within our hearts for forever may be. And I...will make the moon glow every night when you are with me in my heart. I made that promise to Amaterasu when the time comes for love."

A promise to shine the moon forever as shall we live. I completely understood Kaguya as I prepared to enter Kaguya very slowly. However, not so fast there. As I was feeling the barrier broken despite the fact I went in slowly, I froze for a minute while Kaguya, feeling her barrier being broken, was trying not to scream in pain as she wants to save the scream of passion for me. I grasped her hand while waiting for the pain to go away.

"W...Waka...," said Kaguya as she was shedding a tear from the pain, but I went towards her face and licked her tears away, saying to her:

"It's okay, ma cherie. You're going to start feeling it soon."

Suddenly, after about thirty seconds of waiting for her pain to subside, she was completely relaxed, yet I was feeling a bit of a throb inside of her. She was not showing any sign of hesitance, yet I began to hesitate. Suddenly, I slowly, but surely, started thrusting inside Kaguya so I would not put her in more pain after her barrier was broken. However, the sensation was beginning to heighten up. Kaguya, smiling at me while seeing my straining face, noted that the sensation of this consummation was getting at the best of me. But then, my straining started to wane as I was relaxed enough to bring the pace of the session I was going though. The pace began to feel each minute that went through very quickly, and yet, while I was thrusting, Kaguya was letting out a soft yell while rocking her body towards me while I saw her resisting to touch her budding breasts that were beginning to swell. Knowing that this simple form of consummation of marriage could only be for just for reproduction, I cannot hide the fact that I like to take things into playful tactics. So I immediately bent down while still thrusting on Kaguya, but then I managed to suckle at least one side of her budding breasts while kneading the other. Kaguya was shock at the fact that I was doing something to keep her asking for more. Indeed she kept on asking for more of the suckling, but then, she made me sat up and allowed herself to straddled onto me while I was still rocking her body. Looks like to me that she wanted me to continue my suckling of her swelling breasts. I then took another suckling, this time on Kaguya's other breast, and this time, she let out a hollering yell of passion, yet her tears...splashed onto my face, like she was crying again. But it wasn't due to sadness or pain. I wanted to stop to let her rest, but she then said to me:

"Waka-kun, please do not stop. Don't stop because I was crying. It's not about pain or suffering. No, my darling, I cried because I am so grateful for you to let me have this night together as one."

"Ma cherie," I said. "So then, you don't want me to stop until I cannot take the pressure anymore?"

"Indeed," she said confidently. "But I want to continue on. Please. Keep going. Keep going."

It seemed to me this form of consummation had beg my adorable Kaguya to try something different other than laying down, face-to-face, and just doing it until she gives out. However, just as I was about to continue letting Kaguya ride on me while I was sitting down Indian-style, suddenly, a Konohana Blossom was sprouting in the bowl of the pomegranate sauce Kaguya made. Then, soon, our Tatami bed ended up being engulfed by a Konohana Blossom, encased inside of it. Suddenly, without showing it to Kaguya, my eyes were showing a sign of panic. But why me? Why am I panicking over a Konohana Blossom enclosing near us? Suddenly, the blossom ended up opening to the center of the Bamboo Forest, and from there, the moonlight was shining up in our bodies, protecting us from the rain. But then, while I began to lay down on the blossom on my back, yet getting closer to feel my throbbing manhood building up my essential fluids, a cloud of purple smoke was circling around Kaguya's body, with some pink ribbons rubbing sensationally on her budding breasts. Finally, after seeing so many Konohana Blossoms, seeing Kaguya, having the perfuming scent in my mouth, and consummating with Kaguya, it came down to one answer: An heiress. Kaguya and I were being blessed by Sakuya to soon produce a new life to Nippon to become Sakuya's successor. No wonder Kaguya was in the radiant golden light when I talked to Sakuya, then asking me to palm her chest to see the Moonlight Beauty, during that time, in shadow form. I no longer hesitated to continue this love making session as I softly palmed Kaguya's elbows while I continued thrusting, finally starting to enjoying a pleasurable feeling. Kaguya's moaning began to echoed all around the forest as she was beginning to feel the throbbing inside her flower, pulsating my manhood as it begs to splash inside of her. But, there was one last position before I wanted to end the session on a missionary note, and I wanted to see if Kaguya will try something differenet. I softly laid Kaguya down on her back while I lifted her legs. I then noticed that when I lay down horizontally, her flower tightened up, causing Kaguya to jump a little, but she wasn't hurt. She then turned her head towards me, still smiling, staring at my face with her beautiful eyes, and told me this just as I was about to continue:

"Ushiwaka-kun, I know you're feeling tired and want to finish this session up, I just want to let you know is that I want you to envision me as the beautiful Sakuya who is in a binding contract of love. Just think about it. Konohana blossoms, the perfuming scent, the blessing, not to mention me having the purple cloud wrap continuously around my body. Be so playful about your thoughts and dreams with me. I always had that thought of being like Sakuya one day. Now, I get my chance now. Waka-kun, please, we're almost at the end! I could feel the new start for an heiress to Sakuya!"

For me, I was never aware that Kaguya wanted to be, feel, and cared like Sakuya just for once, and telling me it's okay to envision someone like her to bind the strong romance for once. I kept bouncing like a grasshopper on Kaguya while being on my hips, but then, suddenly, I was beginning to moan hard because my essential fluids were one step away towards freedom out of my manhood. The moonlight ended up shining brighter as me and Kaguya were one step away from sealing our love forever more. I went back to laying flat down with Kaguya as I was rapidly thrusting quickly, but albeit hard, inside Kaguya as the final moments of our consummation was ticking away. I was beginning to breathe hard while I heard Kaguya's screams of eclectic and beautiful passion as I was balancing myself by holding onto her hands, facing her eye to eye, nose to nose, mouth to mouth. The pressure was beginning to strengthen hard as I was seconds from expelling my liquids into Kaguya. Suddenly, the purple cloud smoke started surrounding me and within moments, it immediately grabbed me hard as I took one last thrust inside Kaguya, and then...

"USHIWAKA!"

"KAGUYA!"

Soon, our moment of passion, after longing to see each other since my quest started, ended in echoing style with our screams. The moonlight shed the last strongest of all rays onto our bodies, alongside the purple cloud smoke surrounding us, but not only that, we have finally did something that would make Sakuya cry in joy: consummating to produce an heiress for her. I was tired, handling every ounce of strength to give Kaguya the passionate love she dearly needed. Kaguya, the same, but she wanted it for the sake of love, trust, and honor. We laid down together, with our arms wrapping among us, yet, our bodies, soaked in our sweat, has yet to be replenished after all we have gone through. Suddenly, the Konohana Blossom, acting like some sort of bed for us, began to rise up as the moonlight began to dissipate; however, it was giving us the pure rain to wash our bodies. Kaguya and I enjoyed the rain that was hitting our bodies; delicate, pure, not to mention aromatically. Sakuya just can't stop giving us the aroma of cherry blossoms, but we should know by now. After our cleansing of the bodies, the blossom took us back to Kaguya's home to the tatami bed, covered in blankets, so we could rest for the night until the next cry of the cock, in which we will begin the first day of our forever love. Sakuya, watching the events unfolding from my painful quest to my romantic consummation with the Moonlight Beauty Kaguya, was floating up in the sky, enjoying the rain while being without clothes, but she already told me on how rain would keep her replenished all through the next day. Innocently watching Kaguya's house with the fireplace lit now dissolved for the slumber, Sakuya soon shed a tear from her eye, but it was no tear for sadness. It was a tear of joy and abundance. Sakuya then said these following words that lead to this story of my journey for the Moonlight Beauty:

"Love. The precious foundation that would proceed in the follow years to come all around Nippon. Whether it's friendship, marriage, or a new offspring that would come into the world, it will never be broken nor destroyed by the scourge of demonic presence. But ever since that dreaded event that lead to the decisive end to the Emperor of Darkness, I felt the worst was yet to come. But, for Ushiwaka, the Tao Master, his journeys almost lead him to his death. (Seeing Sugawara's house in a vision) a misrepresentation of a journey that would lead him to the Radiant Night, otherwise known as the Moonlight Beauty, would automatically place the person into the annals of time through pain and suffering if his partner died through hunger, thirst, or through the battles with the resurrected demons. But for a man who made a bad mistake to leading a person through a quest of confusion, repentance for his misdeeds to the gods would allow him to remain alive, but castrated by everyone except for his next to kin."

[At Sugawara's Headquarters]

(Sugawara, bowing down in shame, shedding tears for his misdeeds over Ushiwaka)

"Sensei," began Gekizanka. "Why so sad and gloomy, all of a sudden?"

"I feel so shameful," said my Spiritual Advisor Sugawara, "so shameful that I had misled Ushiwaka into a path of sorrow, pain, and confusion just so he can be able to live happily with the Moonlight Beauty. I'll never forgive myself if he ended up dying through his quest. I should've stopped him while I had the chance."

"Sensei," said Gekizanka. "Don't be all so gloomy and sad if you believed already that Ushiwaka-sama got lost or end up killed on his quest. I believe that Ushiwaka has reached his destination and brightened up the skies with the stars and the full moon. Besides, you know that you love him when you took him under your wing, am I right?"

"G...Gekizanka-kun," said Sugawara, "I...I would never hear such thoughtful words to knowing that I love him like a father to me. Yet, for me, I have never been loved by someone who can know me through the bottom of my heart."

"You are continued to being loved, Sensei," said Gekizanka in a polite manner. "It's just that you weren't being loved all the time because of the untimely situation involving that demon Yami. I always said to myself ever since my parents died: "No matter what happens to us, someone will take you in and love you with honest, respect, and protection." To me, it's you who is the father to all of us, especially the Moon Tribe."

"Gekizanka," said Sugawara while shedding tears of joy and happiness as he hugs Gekizanka as a sign of his love like a son to him. "Thank you...very much, Gekizanka-kun. I'll never forget this day."

[Vision of Ryoshima Coast and Kamiki Village]

(Sakuya)

"Even though not one young fine maiden would ever get to experience love and maybe a little romance, they will know that someone is looking after them. Those poems. Those poems that Gekizanka gave to Ushiwaka to deliver to Kagura and Sazanka was something for them to read for the bright and soft Gekizanka. I read those poems...through my tender and soft heart. Those poems are not only beautiful and full of potential...but it felt a little heartbreaking for a kid who went to be with the Moon Tribe. I nearly cried out of my heart. I remember seeing those poems which goes like this:"

[Ryoshima Coast at Kagura's Sleeping Quarter]

"My heart has never sunk since the day I saw your beautiful face full of cheer and beauty. Resting in the breeze at Hachigachi Meadows, I felt nervous yet butterflies were inside of me. A girl full of flowers and love, yet you soar like a beautiful dove. But now, alas my time with a tribe has called upon me, yet I would never leave you as it might be. With the seeds of Shirahanas as a symbol of purity, plant them for my sake, when the day our loving mother will bless the flowers in honor of you and me."

After reading the poem, Kagura, silent, yet very emotional about Gekizanka's feelings for the prominent child actress, took the seeds of Shirahanas and planted near the window opening with a pot and some soil to get it cultivated by both the shine of the moon and the light of the sun.

[Kamiki Village at Sazanka and Tsubaki's house]

(Sakuya)

"When the wind blows in the different direction, some came to mind that it might be a sign of a change of climate. Yet for you, Oh, Darling Maiden of Kamiki, the wind will always blow to me as a sign of your beloved heart. Though we may live far and wide, and we may have our differences, I just cannot bear the fact that finding a way to remember you by would never make me the same ever again. I can just imagine your darling long hair; black like licorice, yet sleek like silk. Your eyes I had saw when I first laid on when I played with your sister Tsubaki are so exotic, it makes me want to seek out the fruit for the color for your eyes. Although there's a chance you won't be able to see me ever again due to a higher calling, yet I feel there's something missing in my heart, I want you to know that these special seeds will let you know that I will still come to this site every day to care for your little sister. Take the seeds of the Kamikizakura and when grown, it will let you know that I love you forever, within my heart."

Sazanka, reading a very thoughtful and caring poem written by Gekizanka, quickly letting her emotions get to her as the tears began shining like the heavens, yet for Sazanka, her heart began beating fast as she only utter out one sole word when she began crying while laying down on her bed:

"Gekizanka!"

Just that sole word made her cry, part in pain, but part in happiness that she got one of the greatest presents she ever got from a very curious nine-year-old boy who is now a committed member of the Moon Tribe's Tao Troopers. Just like Kaguya, she never searched for a man of her life, despite the fact she has her little sister on her side. Before she started drifting to sleep, Sazanka said a special prayer to the Great Mother Amaterasu with this:

"Oh, Loving Mother of All Nippon, Amaterasu. I have grown too weary of being alone all through my life and I feel like I am nothing without any forms of love. After reading the most thoughtful letter that Gekizanka has ever given to me, I just want to see him just for once. Better yet, I want to see him quickly grow up so I can love him forever. Oh, please, Glorious Amaterasu, let Gekizanka be in my heart forever."

[Returning to the Bamboo Forest]

(Sakuya)

"The rain is beginning to subside and the moon is getting closer to begin produce a radiant beam of light to make this forest shine. As for me, I must return to my precious sapling and prepare for my rest so I can see the brand new beginning for Kaguya and Ushiwaka, and hopefully soon, the rise of an heiress as the protector of the Konohana. Ushiwaka...Kaguya...continue to let Nippon thrive through happiness and prosperity for years to come. (Preparing to disappear through the shining pink light) May the fresh scent of my flowers be with you...always. (Echoes of her voices as she disappears through the pink light)"

And you can see, mon amis, the journey that I had to endure, ranging from pain, suffering, loveless, and nearly desecrating my body because of Tsudzurao's lust, to the beautiful ending with the romantic session with the Moonlight Beauty and Radiant Light of the Moon Kaguya. And now, within the next year or so, an heiress, chosen to be reared by Kaguya, will be born, and Nippon, will rise to a new generation of future protectors and loyal servants to the heavens. And thus concludes my story of the search for the Moonlight Beauty. And now, the time has come to bid farewell and hopefully, until next time, we will be hearing more stories by yours truly, Ushiwaka. Au revoir, baby. +

- DISCLAIMER -

All characters from Okami and partial from Okamiden are properties of Capcom. No copyright infringement is intended for the purpose of a fictional storytelling.

Gekizanka, Wahei Town, Hachigachi Meadows, etc. are creative names by the author of this fanfiction.

- TRANSLATIONS -

Gekizanka, the youngest male of the Tao Troopers, is a portmanteau name of Geki and Sazanka, which, in translation, means "Lightning Flower"

Aibakudan, the play at the Gekkou Itari Ryokan (lit. Moonlight Beauty Inn), means "Bomb of Love" or "Love Bomb," or "Fireworks for Love."

Tsubaki and Sazanka are the Japanese equivalent of Camille and Camellia from the English Translation of Okami

Shirahanas, literally means "Pure White Flower"

Kamikizakura, the seeds sent for Sazanka, translates to the Cherry Blossoms of Kamiki.


End file.
